The overall objective of this three year project is to improve cancer pain relief provided by a network of community hospitals through the development and support of hospital-based Cancer Pain Resource Teams (CPRT). A network of six community hospitals has already been established as the Community Cancer Center Program of the Fox Chase Network, a subsidiary corporation of the Fox Chase Cancer Center. CPRTs will consist of a nurse and pharmacist with medical backup from both a staff physician at each Network hospital and the Co-Directors of the Pain Management Center (PMC) of the Fox Chase Cancer Center (FCCC). CPRT training will consist of an initial didactic conference and practicum experience with annual, followup intermediate and advanced didactic conferences. Ongoing, interactive learning will be provided by PMC interdisciplinary staff. CPRT activities will include consultation, education, and quality assurance. Informally, CPRTs will act as a resource for technical information and a liaison to community services available to cancer pain patients and their families. Formal case consultations will consist of interdisciplinary assessment and care plan development for patients with cancer pain problems. CPRT staff will collaborate with hospital staff for the implementation, evaluation, and modification of the pain management program. Educational activities will graduate from periodic CPRT case conferences to hospital staff continuing education programs and community outreach. To ensure that improvements in pain relief achieved by this project endure, CPRT activities will culminate in the .planning and implementation of quality assurance for cancer pain management at each Network hospital. The impact of this cancer pain educational project will be assessed by an audit of patient charts at the beginning, mid-point, and end of the three year grant period.